Living Life
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Itachi remembers why his family had to die. Slight ItachiOC, Slight Itachi OOCness. It's better than I make it sound!


**Living Life**

**By: Silver-Serval**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**Disclaimer**- Of course I don't own it, are you stupid? Kidding, lol, but I don't own it. 

**_Author's Note_**- I've been handing around Mina too often with her,"Itachi is innocent!"

-:-

-:-

Itachi Uchiha glared at the two young females whispering about his eyes. They shuffled off and he walked into a nail polish store, searching for the color he _desperately_ wanted.

Eventually, he walked out with nothing and began to bitch and whine to himself.

-:-

Later that night, Itachi was sitting by the fire, gazing into it as though his memory could be erased from this.

"Itachi-sama?" began someone from behind,"This is for _you_." The girl held out three bottles of nail polish. Black, red, and dark blue. A girl behind her poked her head out and grinned.

"Thank you Kaori-chan, Kaasu-chan." they grinned and walked off towards the other fires aroung the cave's floor. Itachi grinned and shook the red slightly before opening it. He then began to paint his finger nails. As he did this, his mind was swept back in time.

-:-

-:-

**__**

FLASH BACK!

-:-

-:-

The night's air was cool and crisp against Itachi's bare chest. In front of him was his best friend Chisa Katarusu. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and her usually grass green eyes were the color of onyx at midnight. Her Nakorutsu had been activated not too long ago due to her sparring with Itachi. Suddenly she grinned and form over thirteen signs, ending with her infamously self-created cat hand sign.

"Cat Fang no jutsu!" Suddenly, two swords appeared in her hand and she rushed him with them. Each sword was about the size of two yards, and they were sharp. Itachi knew from experience. Chisa's grin widened as she nearly nicked him in the shoulder with the sword in her right hand as he dodged the one in her left.

Itachi back flipped a few yards away and called over,"Damn, you want to kill me don't you?"

Chisa gave her trademark cat-grin to him,"Maybe!" Then she rushed again and caught him offguard. "Itachi dropped to the ground with the sword sticking out of his shoulder.

His eyes were closed in pain as he muttered weakly,"I give, I give. You win."

Chisa smirked,"Yay!" She then undid the jutsu and helped him up. She grinned wider as he noticed something.

"Chisa? I thought I was stabbed through."

Her grin was so big it was contagious,"Well, I know that you've been off-kilter lately and I decided you wouldn't block very well tonight, so instead of training against you in full strength with a real Cat Fang sword, I only used the only made from chakra to deplete chakra!" She smiled and Itachi sunk him head.

"Chisa, you are so stupid."

Chisa looked confused for a moment,"Why am I stupid?"

Itachi glared at her,"You went easy on me. I hate sympathy and you know it well. Go away, you've depleted my chakra and now I'm tired."

Chisa's head droped and she sighed,"Okay Itach-san." she picked up her little bag she had brought with her and walked ot the gates where she glanced back slowly. Itachi was still glaring at her. Chisa the walked forward until she was out of sight. Unknown to him, when she was out of sight, she took and sharp left and practically dashed to her place by the lake and waterfall.

"He hates me for going easy on him, huh?" Tears slowly dropped from her eyes and slid down her face. She then splashed her face with water and took out a notebook form the bag and began to draw something.

While doing so, she began to sing quietly to push away the silence,"Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody, but there's no one to talk to, nobody knows I've got a crush on you, a crush on you, I got a crush..." The tears slowly stopped falling, but Chisa's happiness didn't return.

-:-

-With Itachi-

-:-

Itachi groaned as he lay down on his bed slowly, his body hurt!

A few minutes later Sasuke walked in,"Brother? Where's Chisa?"

Itachi nearly flicked him off, but decided not to,"She had to go somewhere. Now go practice with shuriken."

"Will you help me?" asked Sasuke hopefully."Please?"

Itachi again groaned and resisted the urge,"No. Chisa used some crappy jutsu on me and I am tired. Go away, now." _Sasuke sighed and a few minutes after he left, Itachi got up and jumped out of the window beside his bed. He was going to look for Chisa. _

First he checked her house. No _one was home. Then came the ramen place, not there either. Finally, he walked to the waterfall they had found a few years back, and there she was. Hunched over her notebook muttering things he couldn't hear from here. _

"Chisa! Get down here!" He called to her, as she was at least six feet in the air under the overpassing water as she sat behind the water in the cave she had made on a previous visit. Her head poked out and she pulled it back in quickly after seeing Itachi down there.

"GO AWAY!" she called to him,"YOU ALREADY YELLED AT ME, AND I HATE BEING YELLED AT BY YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Itachi was quiet.

"I'm sorry?" he offered to her.

Her head poked back out,"Seriously?"

He smiled,"Yeah." Chisa was down in a second.

"I must have hit you harded than I thought, you never say sorry to anyone!"

He smiled back slowly,"Chisa, you know that you're my best friend right?"

Chisa's eyes widened and she gave Itachi a look of awe,"Really? I never knew that. Did you know you're mine, too?"

Itachi grinned evilly,"Good. Now this won't hurt a bit." He reached out and grabbed Chisa's arm and held it tightly.

Chisa's eyes grew with fear and she tried to break away from him,"What are you doing!"

Itachi grinned _maliciously,"Shadow Doppelganger no jutsu!" Suddenly, there were two Itachi's holding Chisa while the real Itachi took out a kunai and put it under Chisa's chin. _

"Itachi? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Chisa's voice was getting shrill with fear.

Itachi just raised her chin a bit more with the kunai,"I'm getting what I deserve, and Chisa, you stand in the way between me and that object of my desire, so you'll have to go."

Chisa knew what he ment, but tried her plan anyway,"Then let me go!"

"Silly Chisa, dying only hurts for a second. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." Itachi said with that smirk of his. The kunai glinted in the moonlight.

"HELL NO YOU BASTARD!" Chisa gave up trying to reason with him and she spat on his face. So much for her crush, the guy she liked was about to kill her.

Itachi frowned,"Poor dear, you're in denial, I'll just-"

He was cut off by Chisa who managed to bit his hand when it came too close to her mouth,"FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!" Chisa's mouth had the tang of blood in it and she spat it out on Itachi's face again.

Itachi put his hand on her throat,"Oh dear child, you've just done the wrong thing. Too bad I must kill you with weapons and not my bare hands." He tightened the grip and made sure Chisa was weak with no air before letting it go again. Chisa gulped in the air with giddy relief as she struggled against her captors grip once more.

"Let- me- go!" she screamed at him.

Finally, the real Itachi griped her chin and kissed her forcefully on the lips. While doing so, he activated his Sharingan and slit her throat. He felt blood welling between her lips ans he dropped her, knowing he now had _his Mangekyōo Sharingan that he killed his best friend for. From there, he went home and slaughtered his family, leaving his little brother Sasuke as the only one still alive... _

-:-

-:-

****

END FLASHBACK!

-:-

-:-

Itachi glanced at his now dry finger nails and added the glistening blue and black to the red, creating a sort of Sharingan. Then as he remembered Chisa's dead, horror-stricken face, he muttered slowly,"They were afraid you and I would band together and kill they anyway. They were going to kill you. Can't you see my reasoning?" He felt a slight bit of wieght be lifted off his heart and he smiled, not his evil smirk, and not his pissed smile, but the smile no one had seen since he had met Chisa, and everyone from that time was dead.

Suddenly Kaori came back and hugged Itachi,"You look sad Itachi-sama! Kaasu is making dinner, and you know how everyone like her cooking, let's go get some while there's some left!" Kaori's grin was infectious, just like Chisa's. Itachi at the time hadn't thought of why it was so, but now he pondered, could one of the Shikami sisters, Kaori, be the reincarnate of his friend Chisa?

He sighed and followed Kaori to where her sister was, they grabbed some of the soup and sat near where itachi had been sitting before. They watched the moon and stars come out and even managed to see some comets streak across the sky.

The first one Kaori saw, she grinned impishly,"Did you know that if you wish on a comet, your wish will come true is you say it fast enough?"

"No." replied Itachi with curiosity,"Well then, what did you wish for?"

As another streaked across the sky, Kaori said in a low voice,"I wish that you and I will be friends forever." But as the words left her mouth, Itachi heard the long dead voice of Chisa's mixed with it. Just enough for him to hear, and you know what? Itachi Uchiha was finally happy on the night's anniversary of his first, and best, friend's death.

-:-

-:- _owari -:-_

-:-

_**Author's Note**_- Happy birthday Itachi-kun! R & R people, please? Reviews make me happy!


End file.
